


Mary Macdonald, character sheet

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Kudos: 1





	Mary Macdonald, character sheet

Origins: Scottish

Father: Aillig Macdonald

Mother: Annis Macdonald, née Dreigh

Sibblings: None

Born: 25th of August 1960

Died: 29th of October 1981

Blood status: Muggleborn

Marital Status: Single

Height: Five feet five

Weight: 52.59 kilogrammes

Voice: High-pitched, shrill when nervous

Boggart: Shame

Wand: Cypress wood, 11 inches, dragon heartstring

Appearence: Mary is relatively petite, with a triangular, pale face framed by dry, curly chestnut hair reaching her waist in a triangular haircut. Her features are fine and angular, conveying a certain austerity, with some rather plump, chapped lips. Her dark brown eyes are heavy-lidded, with darkened eyelids reminding of coffee. Her complexion is rather chalky. She is usually dressed in dark, shapeless clothing. After puberty, she will gain quite a large chest. When reading, the girl needs glasses. Hers are narrow, rectangular with golden frame.

Personality: Mary is someone who puts a proud facade to the world, only to hide a more girlish, excitable side to her personality. On the surface, she is a "good girl":has good grades, participates in class, has popular friends, never been implicated in anything suspicious, has well-groomed hair, not interested in boys and rarely breaks rules. Underneath that, she is quite morbid, and instinctively sadistic, even though she keeps most of her worst impulses under control. Also, despite being seemingly prudish and arrogant, yet is a complete and utter masochist and a thrill addict. She is also a "flagellomanic", which makes her difficult to befriend, and thus her only real friendship was with Lily Evans. She is also capable of self-sacrifice and can show great courage, joining the order of the Pheonix.

Her temperment is someone complicated: she is happy-angry with a cold facade, quite friendly yet shamelessly masochistic. She does have a bullying kink.

Views on blood purity: Does not care one bit.

Views on Voldemort: Thinks he is a dangerous enemy that must be fought.

_History:_

Early Childhood: Mary is the daughter of a teacher in a hyper-strict school, and thus was raised believing in the holy virtue of tawse. This made her quite a bit masochistic. They also forbid her from leading an active social life, afraid that it might "get her into trouble". Quite a lonely child. When her magical powers came to being discovered, her parents where first opposed to her going to Hogwarts, but when Professor Macgonagal explained to them the nature of magic, they agreed to let her go. 

At Hogwarts: Little Mary was the happiest little girl when she learned that she would be a witch. Her facination for this new world made her study day and night, she was so exited. She quickly befriended Lily Evans, after the two saved each other from a freak stare incident. She was sorted in Gryffindor. The girls soon became best friends. Other Gryffindor girls joined the group or took them as protégées, forming a quasy-happy family. A certain Eve Macnair also joined in, with who Mary shared a culture and similar interests, thus making them as close as sisters. In around her fourth year, Mary develeped a crush on Severus Snape, that she found mysterious and appealing. She didn't show it, and thus Snape never noticed her. But she did note all the classes she took with him with little hearts. Sometime during mid-winter, she was jumped by Avery and Mulciber, both using dark magic to make her strip in front of the entire school. The humiliation was so intense that it made her...come. Soon, the professors learned what caused this antic, and both were put in detention for the rest of the year. In a Hogsmead tour a few weaks later, when the girls went to buy some potion ingredients as well as hair-dye, the Macnairs where there, tasked with the killing of some berserk Devil's Snare. The groups met at Three Broomsticks, and both Walden and Eve were being punished for there "dangerous and unauthorized frequentations". Mary did try to interfere, saying it was her fault as her friend was beaten a dark shade of burgundy on the bum while her older brother got the back. The rest of her schooling was pretty uneventful.

After schooling: She joined the Order of the Phoenix, participating in many battles to protect innocent bystanders. Mary never experienced any romantic relationship, because A, she wasn't completely over her crush with Snape, and B, she was still not mature enough for a romance, on top of looking for employment. The last four three years of her short life were ones of austerity and loneliness. Whatever money she earned from her part time job, she spent on books or alcohol to keep her mind off her soul crushing solitude. She died on mission, tortured to death by a Death Eater. As her shoulders were popped out of there sockets, her last thought was: "I wished I had listened to mom and dad". 

Relationships: 

Aillig and Annis Macdonald: Her parents. They were quite strict, forbidding, controlling and yet, she was close with them. She did rebel by visiting her friends in the summer, against there will that is. 

Lily Evans Potter: Her first and best friend

Eve Macnair: One of her best friend, yet is the friendship that would cost her her life.

Alice Longbottom: Her protector when she was at Hogwarts


End file.
